Before The Storm OneShot Nick&Miley
by LeeAnnLovesKevin2013
Summary: Yeah.. Not the greatest. I know. Neither of the 2 songs 7 Things-Miley Cyrus; Before The Storm-Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus belong to me. But the rest does for writing it :o


"I love you so much, Nick," I said as I layed my head on his chest. It was our last night together before they went on tour.  
"I love you, too, Miley," Nick Said. "I'm gonna miss you. I'll call you when I can."  
"I'll aways answer," I stated, "even at 3 AM. I don't wanna leave you for 3 months."  
"In that case, I'll call you after ever concert," he said before he kissed me on the forehead. "And I don't wanna leave you either."  
That night, I fell asleep in Nick's arms on his couch.  
** *The Next Day*  
** "I'll miss you," I said. "Call me tonight after the concert. I'll be up."  
"I'll miss you, too," Nick said. "I'll call you as soon as I get back on the bus."  
"I love you," I said before I kissed him.  
"Nick, we have to go!" Kevin yelled from the bus.  
"I love you, too," Nick said. "I have to go. I'll miss you." He gave me one last kiss on the cheek. "Bye."  
"Bye, Nick." Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"Don't cry," he pleaded. "You'll make me cry. Call me whenever you need me. I love you." He got on the bus and it drove away.  
"Bye, Nick," I whispered.  
About an hour after he left, I texted him.

_**"New message to: Nick3**__  
**I miss you. :'( -M3N**__**"**_About 5 minutes later, he texted back.

_**"New message from: Nick3**__  
**I miss you, too. But right now, I have to go to rehearsal. Talk later. Love you3 -N+M=3**__**"**__  
__**"New message to: Nick3**__  
**Mmk. Love you too! -M3N**__**"**__  
__**"New message from: Nick3**__  
**=D -N+M=3**__**"**_

_  
_ I smiled and decided to go to the movies with Mandy. She agreed. I had to find a disguise. Don't wanna be mobbed!  
** *2 Months Later-Nick's P.O.V*  
** I was about to call Miley. It was later than usual. We did 2 encores. I turned on the TV.  
"_Nick Jonas's girlfriend, Miley Cyrus is getting the best of both worlds," _the news reporter said. _"While the boyfriend is on tour, she's cuddling with High School Musicial hottie, Zac Efron. Could 'Niley' be over? More after the break."__  
_ I saw the picture of Miley and Zac kissing. "I can't believe it," I said. I didn't call Miley that night.  
***Miley's P.O.V*  
** Nick hasn't called me in a couple of days. Even though I knew he was rehearsing, I called to leave a voicemail.  
_ "Hey! This is Nick. I can't get to my phone. Leave a message!"__  
_ "Nick, it's Miley," I said. "You haven't called in a couple of days. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Can't wait for you to be home! Love you and Miss you!" I hung up and texted him.

_**"New message to: Nick3**__  
**You OK? Haven't called in a few days. 3 you! -M3N**__**"**__  
__**"New message from: Nick3**__  
**I'm fine. Just thought you were busy with Zac. -Nick Jay**__**"**_Oh crap. I knew that was a bad idea to hang with him. If only Nick knew that Zac kissed me..... And Nick changed his signature. This can't be good.

_**"New message to: Nick3**__  
**Nick, I would never cheat on you. You know that. I love you too much. -M3N**__**"**__  
__**"New message from: Nick3**__  
**Save it. I hoped this wouldn't happen after 2 years, but we're through. I'm sorry. -Nick Jay**__**"**__  
__**"New message to: Nick3**__  
**But Nick! I love you! -M3N**__**"**__  
__**"New message from: Nick3**__  
**Sorry. -Nick Jay**__**"**_ I started crying. That night, I called Ellen and scheduled a time on her show.  
** *Nick's P.O.V*  
** I can't believe I just did that. I broke up with Miley. After 2 years. Tears started forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away when I heard somebody coming.  
"Hey, Nick," Kevin said. "What's-" he stopped when he looked at my eyes. "Nick, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I whispered.  
"I know you better than that," he said. "You can tell me."  
"I broke up with Miley," I said. "She went out with Zac Efron and kissed him a couple of days ago."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I know how much you loved her." He walked out of the room.  
"You mean love," I whispered. I cried myself to sleep that night.  
The next day when I turned on the TV, Miley was on Ellen.  
"So, Nick broke up with you last night through text?" Ellen asked. "I thought he was better than that."  
"Yeah," Miley said, "so did I. I told him I would never cheat on him. But he just wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even let me tell him what really happened."  
"Let's see what callers think of that," Ellen suggested. I called. I was first to get in. I didn't even try to hide my voice.  
"You never tried to explain," I said. "You just said that you didn't cheat on me. Don't lie about our personal life on TV!"  
"Nick?" Miley asked. "I'm not lying! You just said we were over!"  
"If you really wanted to convince me that you did nothing, you would've called me. Not just not reply to my text."  
"But, Nick-" click. I heard the dial tone on the TV and Miley was just sitting there.  
"We'll be back!" Ellen said.  
"Hey," Joe said walking into the room. "I was watching Ellen and heard about the break up. If she's gonna lie then why do you want her anyways?" He walked out of the room.  
"Because my heart needs her," I said.  
** *About a year later-Miley's P.O.V*  
** "7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure. You love me, you like her. You make me laugh. You make me cry. I don't know which side to buy! Your friends they're jerks. When you act like them just know it hurts. I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do: You make me love you."  
I finished the song and ended rehearsal. I was performing on the MTV awards tonight. Nick's gonna be there. I haven't been in the same room as him since he left for his tour over a year ago. I'm still friends with Joe and Kevin, though. We came up with a plan tonight. I need him and they say he needs me. I hope this works.  
I went home and looked over Nick's song again. Joe and Kevin mailed it to me. Nick was gonna sing it with his current girlfriend, Selena Gomez. Joe and Kevin say that he's only dating her to make me jealous. He thinks I hate him. Just cause that song. It's not even about him!  
Our plan was to have me sing Selena's part. Nick and Selena don't know it yet. I hope it works.  
** *Nick's P.O.V*  
** "Thanks again for singing with me, Selena," I said holding her hand.  
"No problem," Selena said. "It'll be great singing with you." She smiled. I smiled too. This was the perfect way to make Miley jealous.  
** *Kevin's P.O.V*  
** "Alright," I said, "as soon as we finish our song, Nick's gonna give a speech. I'll give you instructions then. I have to go!"  
"OK," Miley said. "See you then."  
We finished the song and Nick started his speech about life.  
"We have 3 minutes," I said. "Selena's mike is already off. When it's time for you to go on, I'll cue you. Joe and I will keep Selena offstage."  
***Miley's P.O.V*  
** "And I'm gonna sing it with my current girlfriend, Selena Gomez," Nick said. The music started. Kevin cued me and Joe grabbed Selena.  
"What are you doing?!" Selena said.  
"Getting Nick and Miley back together!" Kevin said.  
"Yeahhh," Nick sang.  
"Whoaaa," I sang walking onstage. Nick looked surprised to see me.

_(M)I know this isnt what I wanted,never thought it'd come this far,__  
__just thinking back to where we started__  
__& how we lost all that we are__  
__(N)We were young & times were easy,__  
__but I could see it's not the same.__  
__i'm standing here but you don't see me,__  
__I'd give it all for that to change.__  
__and I dont want to lose her,__  
__I dont want to let her go.__  
__(M)Im standing out in the rain,__  
__I need to know if its over,__  
__cause I will leave you alone.__  
__(N)Flooded with all this pain,__  
__knowing that i'll never hold her,__  
__like i did before the storm__  
__(N)And with every strike of lightning__  
__(M)Comes a memory that lasts__  
__(Together)Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash__  
__(M)maybe i should give up__  
__(M)Im standing out in the rain,__  
__i need to know if its over,__  
__cause I will leave you alone.__  
__(N)Flooded with all this pain,__  
__knowing that i'll never hold her,__  
__like i did before the storm__  
__(M)Trying to keep the light from going out  
__(Together)And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.__  
__We always say a heart is not home without the one who gets you through the storm.__  
__(Together)Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone__  
__Flooded with all this pain, knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm__  
__(M)Yeahh__  
__(Together)Like I did before......the storm...._

_  
_ "I'm sorry," Nick said into the mike.  
"And I'm sorry I lied on Ellen," I said. "I love you!"  
"I...I love you, too," Nick said. "I shouldn't have started dating Selena. I don't even like her."  
Shocked gasps came from the crowd.  
Joe and Kevin came onstage and let Selena go.  
"Ugh!" Selena screamed. "I hate all of you! Especially you!" She pointed at Miley. "And Nick, I was only dating you for publicity. I don't need you." SHe walked away....and right offstage. She landed on her face.  
Nick let out a chuckle then looked me in the eyes. He kissed me onstage while Joe and Kevin whispered,  
"Finally."


End file.
